


I can almost taste it now

by bluesoftcore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoftcore/pseuds/bluesoftcore
Summary: Louis i Harry mają specyficzną relację łóżkową, ale kiedy Louis czyta pewien artykuł postanawia nieco poeksperymentować. Harry nie jest do końca przekonany, ale czego nie robi się dla pięknych oczu?





	I can almost taste it now

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno nic nie pisałam, ale to taka rozgrzewka przed nowym fanfiction. Napisałam to na prośbę oraz marzenie mojej przyjaciółki Oli i mam nadzieję, że spełniłam jej wizje. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również się podoba! Dawno nie napisałam czegoś tak szybko. 
> 
> Marysia x

Był środek października, na dworze zaczynało robić się coraz chłodniej, co sprawiało, że Louis miał jeszcze większą ochotę na pozostanie w ciepłym łóżku, pod grubą kołdrą z Harrym, który mocno trzymał go w swoich objęciach. Nieustający dźwięk budzika, który wydobywał się z telefonu Louisa efektywnie burzył owe marzenia. W końcu szatyn wyciągnął swoją rękę spod grubej pierzyny i chwycił komórkę, przeciągnął palcem po ekranie i finalnie wyciszył irytujący dźwięk.

– Mmm... Harry, muszę wstać – Louis starał się wyswobodzić z uścisku Harry'ego, ale ten trzymał go zbyt mocno. – Harry? Skarbie... muszę iść do pracy.

– Mhm... Jeszcze sekundkę – poprosił kędzierzawy, wtulając się w Louisa.

– Naprawdę sekundkę... – westchnął Louis, kładąc głowę na barku Harry'ego.

***  
– Cholera, Louis! Zaspaliśmy! – Harry podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął pospiesznie ubierać bokserki. Louis powoli otworzył oczy, jeszcze sam do końca nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Nie trwało to jednak długo, mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek w telefonie i również w pośpiechu wyskoczył z łóżka. 

– To twoja wina! – pisnął szatyn. – Mieliśmy leżeć sekundkę!

Harry jedynie wywrócił oczami i popędził do kuchni, przygotował sobie kawę i nalał ją do termosu, złożył soczystego buziaka na ustach Louisa i szybko wyszedł. 

– Miłego dnia – westchnął Louis do zamkniętych drzwi, a później sam podreptał do kuchni i w pośpiechu zjadł płatki z mlekiem. Za pięć minut powinien być w pracy, ale szefowa bardzo go lubiła, więc wiedział, że małe spóźnienie mu nie zaszkodzi.

Mimo tego Louis nie tracił czasu, chwilę później stał przy swoim samochodzie gotowy do drogi. Czekał go wyjątkowo ciężki dzień – do dzisiaj musiał oddać artykuł o wpływie plastiku na stan ekologiczny Ziemi, a ilość słów nie była nawet w połowie zadowalająca. Wolał więc nie zwlekać i dostać się do pracy jak najprędzej. 

Przy wyjściu do redakcji przywitała go Cheryl – kobieta pracowała na recepcji i była niesamowicie sympatyczna, zawsze witała go z uśmiechem. Tego dnia ona również musiała się spóźnić. Louis przytrzymał dla niej drzwi i puścił przodem, na co kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechem. 

– Och, cześć Louis! – przywitała się. – Też spóźniony?

– Korki...

– Chcesz kawy? – kobieta wyciągnęła w jego stronę papierowy kubek ze Starbucksa. – Miałam w planie dać ją szefowe w ramach przeprosin, ale Sharon napisała mi, że ona też się spóźni – ta informacja nieco poprawiła humor Louisa, mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę po kubek i przyjął go z uśmiechem.

– Dziękuję, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Cheryl, muszę lecieć. Mam praktycznie cały artykuł do napisania, a jutro idziemy do druku.

– Jasna sprawa! Do zobaczenia później!

Chwilę później Louis w końcu zasiadł na wygodnym krześle w swoim biurze, kawa stygła tuż obok klawiatury komputera, na którym otwarty został początek artykułu, który pisał. Louis pociągnął długi łyk z papierowego kubka i przystąpił do pisania. Czas mijał mu nieubłaganie wolno, a każde zdanie sprawiało problem w napisaniu, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nie wyjdzie z pracy dopóki artykuł nie będzie skończony. Gdyby jeszcze mógł pisać o realnych odczuciach, emocjach związanych z zanieczyszczeniem planety, ale on musiał opisywać nudne badania naukowców i robić wykresy. Wątpił, że kogokolwiek interesują takie badawcze artykuły – w końcu każdy wiedział w jak okropnym stanie jest Ziemia. Teraz trzeba było poruszyć ludzi od strony emocjonalnej, aby rzeczywiście się tym przejęli i aby zrozumieli, że inni też się przejmują. 

– Tomlinson! – drzwi otworzyły się z cichym trzaskiem, a do pokoju wpadła Ally, redaktor naczelna magazynu. – Witaj! – powitała go z uśmiechem na ustach. – Skarbie, jak ci idzie pisanie artykułu? Pamiętaj, że dziś drukujemy!

– Um, mogę być z tobą szczery? – Louis spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

\- Oczywiście! O co chodzi? – kobieta zamknęła drzwi i zbliżyła się do biurka. Jej ciemne włosy związane były w coś rodzaju koka na czubku głowy, a nienaganny makijaż zakrywał wszelkie niedoskonałości. Louis jednak nie cenił jej za wygląd, a za to jaką osobą była. Pomimo tego, że łączyły ich czysto biznesowe stosunki to Louis potrafił dostrzec w niej przyjaciółkę. Ally słuchała jego pomysłów, nie traktowała z wyższością i zawsze witała go z uśmiechem, była niesamowicie wyrozumiałą osobą i nieraz zapraszała go oraz Harry'ego do siebie na obiad. Jej żona była zawodową kucharką, więc kobieta z chęcią przyjmowała gości.

– Pomyślałem... nie sądzisz, że ludzie chcą zobaczyć coś więcej niż naukowe dane i wykresy? Oni wszyscy już to wiedzą, znają te cyferki, potrzebują czegoś wrażliwego i emocjonalnego, czegoś, co zmieni ich rzeczywisty pogląd na całą sytuację. Muszą zobaczyć, że to nie jest puste gadanie, że inni ludzie też rzeczywiście robią coś dla świata – Louis oznajmił jej, Ally popatrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– To całkiem niezły pomysł – przyznała. – Nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób, może rzeczywiście powinniśmy skończyć z liczbami i zacząć z uczuciami? – kobieta uśmiechnęła się. – Dasz radę to jeszcze zmienić? Do druku zostało nam jakieś dziesięć godzin – Louis doskonale wiedział, że jeśli zdecyduje się na zmianę całego artykułu to prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zostać po godzinach i wróci do domu po dwudziestej. Harry bardzo nie lubił, gdy Louis zostawał w pracy do późna.

– Pewnie, nie ma problemu – odpowiedział Louis.

– Uch! Jak ja ci podziękuję?! Jesteś cudowny! – Ally posłała mu jeszcze jeden, szeroki uśmiech i wyszła z gabinetu. Louis nie potrzebował więcej, jednym ruchem usunął cały dotychczasowy artykuł i zaczął pisanie na nowo.

***

Od dwóch godzin Louis siedział sam w biurze, nikt nie został dziś z nadgodzinami, więc jedynie w jego pokoju świeciło się światło. Dokładnie dziesięć minut przed końcem swojego czasu wysłał artykuł do Ally i wyłączył komputer, zebrał swoje rzeczy z biurka i ruszył do drzwi. Po drodze włączył telefon, jego oczom ukazała się masa przychodzących powiadomień oraz trzy nieodebrane połączenia od Harry'ego. Louis westchnął, doskonale wiedząc, że w domu na pewno czekał na niego zimny obiad i obrażony Harry. 

Był na siebie trochę zły, bo w porządku, mógł zadzwonić albo chociaż napisać do Harry'ego i uprzedzić go o tym, że będzie później, jednakże wir pracy tak go wciągnął, że kompletnie zapomniał o jakichkolwiek czynnościach. Nic nawet nie jadł od czasu szybkiego śniadania w postaci płatków z mlekiem.

Piętnaście minut później Louis zaparkował auto pod ich mieszkaniem i wysiadł z auta, zabierając swoją teczkę oraz płaszcz. Było wyjątkowo ciepło jak na porę roku oraz godzinę. W ich apartamencie świeciło się światło, więc miał przynajmniej pewność, że Harry jest w domu. Ze spuszczoną głową wszedł do windy, a przed drzwiami do mieszkania wziął trzy płytkie oddechy i nacisnął dzwonek. 

Chwilę później usłyszał kroki, zamek przekręcił się, a w progu stanął Harry. Był w samych bokserkach, jego długie włosy związane były na czubku głowy w niechlujnego koka, a wzrok dawał jasno znać, że jest niezadowolony.

– Słuchaj Harry, musiałem napisać ten artykuł na nowo, bo wpadłem na naprawdę dobry pomysł i...

– Wchodź – warknął kędzierzawy, przepuszczając szatyna w drzwiach. – Jadłeś coś w ogóle? – spytał, kiedy Louis ściągał buty.

– Um... nie – Harry posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Doskonale wiesz jak nie lubię, gdy całymi dniami nic nie jesz.

– Wiem, po prostu nie miałem na to czasu. Naprawdę musiałem napisać ten artykuł, zacząć go całego od nowa – tłumaczył się szatyn.

– W kuchni czeka na ciebie obiad – oznajmił chłodno Harry. – Zjedz, umyj się i przyjdź do sypialni – rozkazał, po czym zniknął za drzwiami do ich pokoju.

W brzuchu Louisa narodziło się podekscytowanie, które z minuty na minutę rosło. Doskonale wiedział, co Harry miał na myśli i wręcz nie mógł się doczekać, aż w końcu będzie mógł przyjść do sypialni. Szatyn pospiesznie zjadł spaghetti przygotowane przez Harry'ego, a później wziął szybki prysznic. Dziesięć minut później zapukał do drzwi sypialni, gdy usłyszał ciche, ale pewne „proszę" pociągnął za klamkę i wszedł do pokoju. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, parę świeczek rozstawionych było po całym pokoju, na łóżku leżały czarne, skórzane kajdanki, a Harry trzymał w ręku pejcz. 

– Podejdź tu – powiedział chłodnym tonem. Louis bez słowa sprzeciwu zbliżył się do Harry'ego, kędzierzawy odłożył dłonie na jego udach, a Louis wplótł palce w jego włosy. Chwilę napawał się miękkością pod opuszkami swoich palców, rozplątał nieudanego koka i chciał złożyć czuły pocałunek na czubku głowy ukochanego, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu na to. – Wiesz czemu to robimy, prawda?

– Mhm – przyznał Louis, gotowy na wszystko co Harry chciał mu dać. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku pomyślałby o nich jak o parze z pozoru niczym się nie wyróżniającą, kochającą się ponad wszystko, ale gdy byli sami Harry zmieniał się w dominanta, który gotów był zlać go za najmniejsze przewinienie. To wszystko tak niesamowicie podobało się Louisowi, kiedy się poznali miał wrażenie, że odnalazł bratnią duszę, która rozumiała go w każdym stopniu. On chciał być karany, a Harry chciał karać.

– Chcę, żebyś następnym razem pamiętał o tym, aby mnie poinformować o swoim późniejszym powrocie z pracy – oznajmił Harry spokojnym głosem, puszczając uda Louisa. – Inaczej będę zmuszony przyjechać do ciebie do pracy i upewnić się, że nic złego ci się nie stało. A jeśli zobaczę cię przy biurku to położę cię na nim i sprawię, że będziesz błagał bym pozwolił ci dojść, rozumiemy się?

– Tak – szepnął Louis, czuł się tak, jakby zabrakło mu tlenu w płucach.

– Obiecujesz? – zapytał Harry, wstając. Teraz patrzył z góry na Louisa i miał idealny widok na naciągnięte bokserki w okolicach kroku szatyna.

– Obiecuje – wymamrotał.

– Chcę, żebyś położył się na brzuchu – powiedział spokojnie Harry, jeżdżąc palcami po ciele Louisa i wywołując dreszcze na jego skórze.

Louis bez zawahania wdrapał się na łóżko i położył tak, jak prosił Harry. Kędzierzawy podszedł do niego z kajdankami w rękach, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach zakuł nadgarstki Louisa i przejechał pejczem po łopatkach szatyna. 

– Dostaniesz dziesięć uderzeń. Będziesz liczył głośno ze mną. Później pomyślimy nad tym, co zrobimy dalej, tak?

– Dobrze – mruknął Louis, chowając głowę w pościel. Jego penis uwierał go w, teraz już zbyt ciasnych, bokserkach.

– Mój piękny chłopiec – pochwalił Harry, ściągając bieliznę z pośladków Louisa. – Szkoda, że jesteś taki niegrzeczny. Mógłbyś być taki dobry, skarbie – bokserki szatyna spadły na ziemię z ledwie słyszalnym dźwiękiem. – Chcę, żebyś uniósł biodra – Louis grzecznie wykonał polecenie, wyginając się w stronę Harry'ego. – Tak strasznie uwielbiam, gdy mi się tak pokazujesz. Jesteś cały mój. Tylko dla mnie.

– Jestem tylko twój, Harry – przyznał Louis, przygryzając wargę.

– Licz ze mną, skarbie.

***

Louisa obudził budzik, Harry już nie spał, leżał z otwartymi oczami i jeździł opuszkami palców po nagiej skórze Louisa. Szatyn odwrócił głowę w stronę Harry'ego i złożył czułego całusa na jego ustach. Minimalny ruch jaki musiał wykonać sprawił mu trochę bólu w okolicach pośladków, więc mężczyzna skrzywił się nieco. 

– Wszystko w porządku? – zainteresował się od razu Harry. – Boli cię?

– Tylko trochę – Louis zbył go ręką. W końcu o to w tym wszystkim chodziło, poza tym Louis lubił taki rodzaj bólu.

– Zrobiłem to za mocno? – kontynuował Harry, Louis uwielbiał to, że kędzierzawy po takich sesjach zawsze był niesamowicie opiekuńczy i dbał o najmniejszy skrawek komfortu Louisa.

– Nie, skarbie – zapewnił Louis, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Szatyn postanowił przełożyć nogę przez ciało Harry'ego i usiąść na nim okrakiem. – Jest dobrze – dłonie Harry'ego powędrowały do pośladków Louisa, zaczął delikatnie gładzić fioletowe sińce, które powstały, wywołując przyjemne mruczenie ukochanego. – Mmm... Harry, nie zaczynaj – Louis posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, czując budującą się ekscytację w jego podbrzuszu.

– Mamy masę czasu skarbie – ruchy dłoni Harry'ego nieco przyspieszyły, wywołując coraz większe podniecenie Louisa.

– Harry, znów spóźnię się do pracy.

– Ally na pewno nie będzie miała nic przeciwko – Harry odłożył dłonie na biodrach Louisa i przewrócił go na łóżko, mierzyli się wzrokami, aż w końcu Harry pochylił się i złożył czuły pocałunek na jego ustach. Jego całusy powędrowały na szyję, zostawił jedną, czerwono-fioletową malinkę na obojczyku i zszedł do brzucha, który również wycałował. W końcu doszedł do linii bokserek, chwilę drażnił się z Louisem, ale ten pociągnął za włosy Harry'ego, sprawiając, że kędzierzawy ściągnął bieliznę z szatyna i zajął się jego penisem.

– Mmm... Harry... – westchnął Louis.

Harry przejechał językiem po całej długości penisa, w końcu wkładając do buzi sam czubek. Przez chwilę całą swoją uwagę poświęcał jedynie tej części przyrodzenia, ale Louis zniecierpliwił się i pociągnął Harry'ego za włosy, wbijając się głębiej w jego buzię. Harry podłapał sugestię i zaczął nieco żywiej interesować się Louisem, tam gdzie nie mógł dosięgnąć ustami zajmował się ręką. 

– Och...! – jęknął Louis.

Harry lekko uśmiechnął się i przyspieszył swoich ruchów, przenosząc usta na sam czubek penisa i tam stymulując go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, natomiast resztą zajmowała się dłoń. Palce Louisa zaciskały się i rozluźniały wokół włosów Harry'ego, a jego biodra same pchały do przodu. Z jego ust wydobywały się ciche pojękiwania i skomlenia, które podbudowywały ego Harry'ego. Louis pociągnął za włosy kędzierzawego, więc ten nieco przyspieszył. Szatyn nie potrzebował ani chwili dłużej, z głośnym jękiem doszedł wprost do ust Harry'ego. 

Harry opadł na poduszki tuż obok wycieńczonego Louisa, który wtulił się mocno w umięśnione ciało kędzierzawego. Miał ochotę zasnąć i obudzić się dopiero wieczorem, ale doskonale wiedział, że czeka go praca i że dziś wydają magazyn, więc nie może się nie pojawić. 

– Zrobię ci śniadanie, a ty się w tym czasie umyjesz. Co ty na to? – zaproponował Harry.

– Mhm... – wymruczał Louis i zwlekł się z łóżka, wciąż w euforii po orgazmie. Ciepła woda, która spłynęła na niego pod prysznicem rozluźniła jego mięśnie, pobudziła krążenie i nieco orzeźwiła, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Louis wciąż najchętniej położyłby się spać u boku Harry'ego.

– Louis, śniadanie jest na stole! Pospiesz się, skarbie! – słowa Harry były oznaką, że jest już późno i jeśli zaraz nie wyjdzie to spóźni się do pracy, a przynajmniej nie będzie w stanie zjeść śniadania przygotowanego przez Harry'ego, więc mężczyzna owinął się ręcznikiem wokół pasa i wyszedł z łazienki.

***

Minął tydzień, siniaki całkowicie zniknęły z pośladków Louisa, a jego artykuł odniósł sukces, więc Louis po prostu cieszył się tym co miał. Redakcja zaczynała pracę nad kolejnym wydaniem, w tym miesiącu Louis miał za zadanie pracować nad artykułem o masowych zamachach w szkołach oraz zdrowiu psychicznym nastolatków i dorosłych, Ally wyznaczyła mu do pomocy trójkę innych ludzi, których Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział i zastanawiał się czy są tutaj nowi czy może po prostu nie miał jeszcze okazji z nimi pracować. Tego samego dnia umówili się na wspólny lunch w celu zapoznania się ze sobą, bo Louis wychodził z założenia, że lepiej pracuje się z ludźmi, których się zna.

– Cześć, miło mi was wszystkich poznać! – przywitał ich. – Ja jestem Louis.

– Angela, miło mi poznać – odezwała się blondynka, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Louisa.

– Dean – chłopak uśmiechnął się miło, nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat.

– Sophie, jestem fanką twoich prac – dziewczyna wyglądała na naprawdę młodą i entuzjastyczną.

Reszta lunchu przeminęła w bardzo miłej atmosferze, Louis dowiedział się, że Sophie ma zaledwie dziewiętnaście lat i dostała tutaj staż, Dean pracuje w redakcji od pół roku i to jego pierwsze duże artykuły, a Angela przeniosła się tu z działu przyrodniczego. Każdy z nich krótko opowiedział o sobie, a potem przystąpili do wstępnego projektu artykułu o masowych zamach. Szło im całkiem nieźle, zbierali informacje, starali się je powiązać z innymi strzelaninami i szukali przyczyn owych zamachów. Gdy wybiła szesnasta Louis ogłosił, że mogą się zbierać do domu, a on zostanie chwile dłużej i posegreguje materiały. 

Gdy został sam przypomniało mu się, że powinien poinformować Harry'ego, więc wysłał mu krótką wiadomość mówiącą, że będzie troszkę później i zabrał się za uporządkowanie materiałów. Dwadzieścia po czwartej, gdy Louis już pakował ostatnie rzeczy do teczki, do jego pokoju weszła Isabelle, kobieta najczęściej zajmowała się rubryką dotyczącą seksu, fetyszy i innych podobnych tematów. Louis nie potrafił zgadnąć co ją do niego sprowadza. 

– Cześć! – zaczęła kobieta. – Słuchaj, bardzo ci się spieszy do domu?

– Um... zależy o co chodzi – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Piszę artykuł o seksie BDSM, chciałabym, aby każdy znalazł tam coś dla siebie. Również dla par jednopłciowych. Często podczas rozmowy o BDSM ma się w głowie jedynie pary różnopłciowe, a ja chciałabym pokazać, że to jest opcja dla każdego – Isabelle uśmiechnęła się. – Znalazłam pewne informacje na temat właśnie takiej dominacji w związku i w łóżku u par jednopłciowych i pomyślałam, że może w wolnej chwili rzuciłbyś na to okiem. Nie chciałabym nikogo wprowadzać w błąd, dlatego potwierdzenie u zaufanego źródła byłoby zbawieniem! – Louis uśmiechnął się, nie sądził, że Isabelle wychwyciła jego sugestie na temat tego, że ma małe doświadczenie w seksie BDSM podczas porannego zebrania.

– Nie ma problemu, mogę to zabrać ze sobą? – spytał, wyciągając rękę po zbitkę kartek.

– Och, pewnie! – Isabelle wręczyła mu informację. – Nie masz pojęcia jak strasznie wdzięczna ci jestem! Dziękuję, dziękuję!

– Nie ma za co – Louis spojrzał na zegarek nad drzwiami. – Izzy, uciekam do domu, Harry na pewno czeka na mnie z obiadem.

– Och, no tak, racja! – kobieta wyszła z pokoju, Louis szedł tuż za nią. Zamknął drzwi od swojego gabinetu i popędził do wyjścia. – Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek! – krzyknęła kobieta, na co Louis jedynie jej pomachał.

***

– Pierdolone korki! – wrzasnął Louis, naciskając przy tym klakson, który i tak nic nie dał. Co miał dać skoro pół miasta stało? Mężczyzna wyciągnął komórkę i nagrał sytuację na drodze po czym wysłał do Harry'ego, aby ten nie denerwował się. Chwilę później otrzymał odpowiedź w postaci wściekłej emotki. Cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać. 

Louis rzucił telefon na siedzenie obok, wtedy spostrzegł kilka kartek, które otrzymał od Izzy. Przez parę sekund bił się z myślami – w końcu był już po godzinach pracy, nie musiał tego robić, ale z drugiej strony... co lepszego miał do roboty? Mógł pobawić się telefonem, ale znając jego szczęście zaraz obok przejechałaby policja i dostałby mandat. Wolał nie kusić losu, więc chwycił za papier i rzucił okiem na pierwszą stronę zatytułowaną „Dominacja w związku", kolejna nosiła nazwę „Dominacja w łóżku", następna „Kiedy sub staje się dominantem", ostatnia „Subspace". Szczególną uwagę Louisa przykuł trzeci temat, więc zagłębił się w lekturze.

Tekst zawierał różne wyznania osób, które z uległych zmieniały się w dominantów, było też o tym jak przekonać do tego swojego partnera i co robić, aby było bezpiecznie. Jedno wyznanie wyjątkowo zaciekawiło Louisa, było od jakiegoś anonimowego mężczyzny, który napisał, że miał stałego partnera, z którym zawsze był na dole, ale chciał spróbować czegoś nowego, chociaż przez jedną noc. Jego wybranek zgodził się bez większych protestów, więc owy anonimowy mężczyzna zdominował swojego ukochanego w bardzo delikatny i subtelny sposób. 

Louis przez kolejne dziesięć minut pogrążony był w lekturze, w jego głowie kłębiła się masa myśli – był tym całym wyznaniem jednocześnie podniecony i ciekawy. Czy dla niego i Harry'ego takie coś też by zadziałało? Z rozmyślań wytrącił go dźwięk klaksonu, Louis podniósł wzrok znad kartki i spostrzegł, że pomiędzy nim a kolejnym autem utworzyła się kilkumetrowa przestrzeń. Mężczyzna odrzucił kartki na siedzenie obok i nadgonił samochód, nie wracając już do artykułu, ale wciąż trzymając w swojej głowie kłębiące się myśli. 

***

– Jestem! – oznajmił Louis wchodząc do domu, drzwi nie były zamknięte, więc z łatwością dostał się do środka. Szatyn zdjął buty oraz płaszcz i wszedł do środka, Harry siedział w salonie i oglądał telewizję, popijając wino. Na stole czekał, zimny już, obiad dla Louisa. – Strasznie cię przepraszam, najpierw musiałem zostać chwilę dłużej w pracy, a później ten cholerny korek, w którym utknąłem na godzinę. 

– W porządku – mruknął Harry. – Dzięki, że mi napisałeś – dodał po chwili. – Odgrzejesz sobie obiad w mikrofali?

– Pewnie, dziękuję.

Louis udał się z talerzem do kuchni i podgrzał jedzenie, aby chwilę później zasiąść na kanapie obok Harry'ego. W telewizji leciało jakieś durne reality show, więc Louis nawet za bardzo nie przykładał wagi do słów wypowiedzianych za szklanym ekranem. Powoli przełykał każdy kęs, bijąc się z myślami – nie wiedział czy powinien wspomnieć Harry'emu o pomyśle, który miał czy też nie. 

– Jak było w pracy? – spytał Louis.

– W porządku, Ashley wczoraj urodziła – Harry pokiwał głową, dopijając lampkę winę. – Ben zaprosił nas jutro na obiad. Podobno jego żona robi najlepszą pizzę.

– Jesteś zły? – zapytał Louis, zdawało mu się, że ton głosu Harry'ego był chłodny, wręcz znudzony.

– Nie, po prostu miałem dość ciężki dzień – Harry posłał słaby uśmiech w kierunku Louisa. Szatyn odwzajemnił gest i włożył kolejny kawałek dania do buzi.

– Co powiesz na wspólny prysznic? – zaproponował Louis, Harry ożywił się i spojrzał na niego.

– Och! Chętnie.

– Idź przygotować łazienkę, ja zaraz przyjdę, w porządku? – Louis cmoknął Harry'ego w nos.

– Jasne.

Gdy Harry zniknął za drzwiami łazienki Louis głośno odetchnął, skoro kędzierzawy miał ciężki dzień to czemu by go nie zrelaksować? Mężczyzna zaniósł brudny talerz do kuchni i oparł się o blat. Musiał teraz podjąć decyzję, chciał spróbować czegoś nowego, ale bał się, że Harry mu odmówi. Druga strona z kolei podpowiadała mu, że może to jest to czego właśnie oboje potrzebują? Trochę urozmaicenia? Nowości? 

W porządku, robię to – pomyślał i ruszył w kierunku łazienki.

Harry stał nagi tuż obok prysznica, część jego włosów związana była w koczka na czubku głowy, mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do Louisa i wszedł pod strumień ciepłej wody. Szatyn nie potrzebował większego zaproszenia, szybko, ale zmysłowo ściągnął swoje ubrania i dołączył do Harry'ego. Kędzierzawy nie czekał długo – od razu rzucił się na usta Louisa, spragniony po całym dniu nie widzenia się z ukochanym. Szatyn nie potrzebował wiele czasu, aby zrozumieć do czego to wszystko prowadzi – dłonie Harry'ego już wędrowały po całym jego ciele, a język pieścił obojczyki. Nie mógł dopuścić, aby to posunęło się dalej. W końcu miał swój własny plan. 

– Um, Harry? – odezwał się, delikatnie odsuwając od siebie mężczyznę.

– Tak? – jego głowa uniosła się, a zielone oczy wierciły dziurę w błękitnych Louisa.

– Moglibyśmy po prostu... wziąć prysznic?

– Och – Harry wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale bez słowa sprzeciwu odsunął się od skóry Louisa i z bladym uśmiechem sięgnął po mydło. Kolejne parę minut spędzili w niezręcznej ciszy, ponieważ oba ich penisy były na wpół twarde, a Harry zdecydowanie nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że Louis mu odmawiał. Przeważnie oboje byli na siebie tak samo mocno napaleni albo podniecenie między nimi budowało się w międzyczasie. Jednakże Louis praktycznie nigdy nie mówił „nie", tak samo jak Harry. W końcu cisza została przerwana. – Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? – spytał kędzierzawy, spłukując szampon z włosów.

– Och, oczywiście, że nie! – zaprzeczył starszy. – Po prostu... – teraz albo nigdy pomyślał – chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego – Louis patrzył wszędzie tylko nie na Harry'ego, bojąc się wzroku pełnego krytyki, jednak spojrzenie młodszego było przepełnione ciekawością i niczym więcej.

– Co masz na myśli? – na ustach Harry'ego wykwitł lekki uśmiech.

– Błagam, nie wyśmiej mnie – wyrzucił Louis, ostatnie resztki mydła spływały z jego ramion pod wpływem lecącej wody. – Dziś w pracy dostałem pewien artykuł od Isabelle na temat seksu BDSM – Harry uśmiechnął się pewnie, był nieco zaznajomiony z tematem. – W trakcie podróży do domu, stojąc w korku, poczytałem to, co mi dała i uznałem, że chciałbym tego spróbować.

– Chcę czegokolwiek ty chcesz – oznajmił od razu Harry.

– Cóż, chciałbym... – starszy odchrząknął – chciałbym...

– Skarbie – Harry chwycił za podbródek Louisa i podniósł go do góry tak, aby ich oczy spotkały się. – Hej, jesteśmy razem od pięciu lat, uwierz mi, robiliśmy dużo niemoralnych rzeczy. Ta z pewnością nie może być tak zła, a poza tym! Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko, słońce – z tymi słowami Harry zamknął Louisa w żelaznym uścisku. Szatyn wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i w końcu odsunął się od ukochanego na odległość pozwalającą mu swobodnie mówić.

– Chciałbym przykuć cię do łóżka – oznajmił na wydechu, wywołując zaskoczenie na twarzy Harry'ego. – I po prostu cię... użyć? Boże! To znaczy... to okropnie brzmi, w sensie... nie użyć-użyć... Um... mam na myśli... zdominować, ale w delikatny sposób? Na pewno nie rozumiesz o co mi chodzi i tylko się skompromitowałem... Boże – Harry patrzył na niego nie do końca wiedząc co ma powiedzieć. – Odezwij się w końcu, bo czuję się jak skończony idiota.

– Uch... ty zdominować mnie?

– Tak! To właśnie powiedziałem! – Louis czuł bezpodstawną złość, chyba nawet nie na Harry'ego, a na samego siebie.

– To zły pomysł – Harry gwałtownie zakręcił wodę i wyminął Louisa w wyjściu spod prysznica. Słowa kędzierzawego wzbudziły w starszym nieopisany zawód. Czemu Harry nie chciał spróbować czegoś nowego?

– Dlaczego? – Louis podreptał za Harrym i chwycił za swój ręcznik, owinął się nim w pasie i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

– Och, nie zachowuj się jak naburmuszona księżniczka – Harry wyszedł z łazienki i ruszył w kierunku salonu. Louis bez sekundy zwłoki popędził za nim.

– Czemu nie? – jego głos gwałtownie zmiękł. Czuł się odrzucony.

– Bo to ja dominuję ciebie, nie na odwrót. To nie wyjdzie – Harry zasiadł na kanapie i zaczął skakać między kanałami, jednak Louis miał inny plan. Zagrodził mu widok ekranu i stanął przed nim, aby sekundę później siedzieć na Harrym okrakiem, przygryzając skórę pod uchem. – Nie przekonasz mnie w ten sposób. Ani w żaden inny – oznajmił Harry, ale Louis doskonale widział jak młodszy przygryza wargę.

– Skarbie... mówiłem, że nie chodzi o takie zdominowanie. Nie mam zamiaru cię zbić. Po prostu chcę cię przypiąć do łóżka i... wypróbować parę rzeczy – w głosie Louisa nie było już ani cienia złości, był potulny jak baranek.

– Louis... – nagle z gardła Harry'ego wydobył się cichy jęk spowodowany leciutkim ocieraniem się Louisa o krocze Harry'ego. Błękitne oczy niewinnie wpatrywały się w te zielone, należące do kędzierzawego. – Ugh...

– Jeśli ci się nie spodoba zawsze możemy przestać – wyszeptał Louis wprost do ucha Harry'ego.

– W porządku! – w końcu Harry uległ naleganiom ukochanego. – Zgadzam się, bo twoim oczom po prostu nie da się odmówić – młodszy westchnął. – Niech to lepiej będzie coś dobrego, bo inaczej to ja skończę dominując ciebie. W ten sposób – Harry posłał Louisowi jednoznaczny uśmiech.

Szatyn bez słowa wstał z ud Harry'ego i z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem wszedł do sypialni, jego celem była szafka, w której trzymali wszystkie zabawki – stamtąd też wyciągnął dwie pary czarnych kajdanek z futerkiem w środku oraz, pasującą do kompletu, opaskę na oczy. Harry obserwował jego poczynania zafascynowany całym przedsięwzięciem, nie był do końca przekonany, ale co mu szkodziło spróbować? 

– Połóż się i daj mi ręce – Louis wydał polecenie, ale jego głos był daleki od chłodnego i stanowczego; takiego jakim posługiwał się Harry, gdy dominował nad szatynem. Wręcz przeciwnie, był delikatny i słodki, jak truskawki. Mimo tego, Harry wykonał prośbę z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, takim jakby obserwował dziecko bawiące się nową zabawką, ale nie posiadające pojęcia do czego owa zabawka służy.

– Wiesz w ogóle jak się tym posługiwać? – spytał Harry z ironią w głosie, Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się pewnie i zakuł jedną rękę Harry'ego, a później przyczepił ją do łóżka.

– To się okaże – powiedział po chwili, przykuwając drugą rękę.

Louis czuł jak szybko bije mu serce, ale nie był już zestresowany czy wystraszony, ani tym bardziej zły. Rosła w nim pewność siebie i dziwne poczucie władzy nad Harrym, które coraz bardziej mu się podobało. Szatyn wstał z łóżka, wzrok Harry'ego wodził po jego całym ciele, mężczyzna odwinął ręcznik i pozwolił opaść mu swobodnie na ziemię, a później otworzył szafkę nocną i chwycił za lubrykant. Harry oblizał swoje wargi, coraz mniej podobało mu się to, że nie mógł dotknąć idealnego ciała Louisa i pozostawało mu tylko patrzeć. 

Wtem Louis złapał za uprzednio wyciągniętą opaskę na oczy i popatrzył na Harry'ego. 

– Nawet o tym nie myśl – oznajmił Harry, machając głową na boki. Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się prowokacyjnie i usiadł okrakiem na kędzierzawym, ich penisy swobodnie ocierały się o siebie. Louis wyciągnął dłonie i zakrył oczy Harry'ego opaską, specjalnie wiercąc się przy tym trochę za bardzo. Kilka sekund później młodszy zdany był jedynie na swój słuch.

– I jak? Myślisz, że umiem się tym posługiwać? – wyszeptał Louis wprost do ucha Harry'ego, wywołując dreszcze na jego skórze.

– To nie jest zabawne – oznajmił Harry, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Chwilę później usłyszał znajomy dźwięk, domyślił się, że Louis otworzył buteleczkę z lubrykantem.

Harry nie pomylił się – najpierw usłyszał ciche skomlenie, które był w stanie znieść. Naprawdę. Skomlenie przerodziło się jednak w coraz to głośniejsze jęki, a całe łóżko zaczęło się ruszać. Louis z satysfakcją patrzył na Harry'ego, który wbijał zęby w wargę, aby nie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Szatyn uznał, że na początku da małe dźwiękowe przedstawienie i sprowokuje Harry'ego samymi jękami, nie do końca wiedział dokąd to prowadziło, ale i tak musiał się rozciągnąć, więc czemu nie w taki sposób? Zaczął od jednego palca, ból przerodził się w przyjemne prądy przeszywające cały kręgosłup, w końcu uznał, że jest gotowy na dwa palce, a to wywołało w nim ogromną przyjemność, która przeobraziła się w jęki i skomlenia. Louis nawet nie wiedział, w którym momencie zaczął wyszeptywać imię Harry'ego, ale zdecydowanie podobała mu się reakcja jaką wywołało to u kędzierzawego – jego penis stawał się coraz to bardziej twardy, a kostki były białe od zaciskania dłoni. 

– Louis, cholera, to nie jest zabawne! – wyrzucił z siebie Harry. – Przestań!

– Och, Harry! – wyjęczał Louis w odpowiedzi, miał w sobie już trzy palce i zdecydowanie był gotowy na więcej. Jego włosy zaczęły lepić się do karku, a po skroni spłynęła pojedyncza stróżka potu.

– Zdejmij ze mnie te kajdanki!

Louis go nie słuchał, był zbyt zajęty sobą, jego oczy były na wpół przymknięte, a wolna ręka jeździła po całej klatce piersiowej. Harry szamotał się w kajdankach, ale bezowocnie – był unieruchomiony i mógł jedynie słuchać. Louis kompletnie się nim nie przejmował, pogrążył się w swoim świecie przyjemności, z jego gardła naprzemiennie wydobywały się ciche pomruki i głośne jęki, a imię Harry'ego co jakiś czas odbijało się echem po ścianach pokoju. 

– Louis, rozkuj mnie! – warknął Harry, podkulając palce u stóp i szarpiąc za kajdanki. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki wszelkie dźwięki ustały i można było usłyszeć jedynie głębokie oddechy obu mężczyzn. – Louis? – odpowiedziała mu cisza. – Louis? – nic. – Louis, do cho-

Nagle Harry poczuł na swoim penisie mokry język Louisa. Mężczyzna od razu wziął go całego do buzi, krztusząc się przy tym lekko. Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kompletnie nieprzygotowany na coś takiego.

– Och! Lou-Louis! – wykrzyknął. Louis uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i popatrzył na rozwarte usta Harry'ego.

Szatyn zainteresował się główką penisa, a pozostałą częścią zajęła się jego dłoń. Z początku powoli przejeżdżał nią po całej długości, dodając do tego mokre pocałunki na czubku członka i doprowadzając tym do szału Harry'ego. W końcu kędzierzawy nie wytrzymał i wyrzucił swoje biodra w górę, uderzając penisem o gardło Louisa, ale ten przytrzymał jego biodra i odsunął się.

– Spieszy ci się gdzieś? – spytał cicho, dmuchając zimnym powietrzem na penisa Harry'ego.

– Louis, przysięgam...

Jednak Louis nie pozwolił mu skończyć, ponownie biorąc penisa do ust i wydobywając jęk z ust Harry'ego. Delektował się widokiem kędzierzawego tak bezbronnego i zdesperowanego każdego najmniejszego dotyku czy chociażby słowa. Szatyn postanowił przejechać językiem po całej długości członka, Harry przyjął ten zabieg z cichym jękiem i prośbą o więcej, więc Louis postanowił dać to, czego chciał. Mężczyzna odłożył dłoń u podstawy penisa i zaczął przejeżdżać nią w górę i w dół, w tym samym czasie biorąc do buzi resztę członka. Czuł jak Harry twardnieje w jego ustach, słyszał jak jego ręce rwą się w kajdankach i doskonale mógł sobie wyobrazić co teraz Harry by robił, gdyby nie kajdanki – jego dłonie zanurzone byłyby we włosach Louisa i ciągnęły za nie z każdej możliwej strony. Być może pchałby biodra w kierunku jego twarzy, aby szatyn pomieścił w sobie jak najwięcej. 

– Ściągnij ze mnie tę pieprzoną opaskę! Muszę cię zobaczyć! – Harry rwał się w kajdankach i ruszał głową na boki, ale nic nie było w stanie sprawić, że nagle zobaczyłby Louisa, pięknie wygiętego na łóżku, całego spoconego, z penisem w ustach. Wyglądał tak tylko dla Harry'ego.

Louis po raz kolejny dmuchnął na główkę penisa i z uśmiechem patrzył jak Harry wydaje z siebie jęk. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mu kolejny pomysł, wolną rękę schował za siebie, a drugą się podparł. Ustami zaczął pieścić penisa Harry'ego, podpierająca ręka trzymała podstawa członka, a wolna dłoń kontynuowała rozciąganie go. Louis wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk, gdy palce ponownie się w nim znalazły, wzbudzając zainteresowanie Harry'ego. 

– Co ty robisz? Louis, zdejmij mi tę pieprzoną opaskę!

Louis jeszcze bardziej przyłożył się do pracy, starając skupiać się jednocześnie na sobie i Harrym. Jego ręka pracowała na jego członku coraz szybciej, a usta oblizywały całą główkę penisa, co jakiś czas odsuwał się z głośnym cmoknięciem, aby zapewnić Harry'emu efekty dźwiękowe. Nagle kędzierzawy wydał z siebie głośny jęk, Louis nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to jak twardy jego członek był. 

– Louis, ja... – i nagle, jak za magicznym słowem, Louis przestał. Z ust Harry'ego wydobył się niezadowolony jęk. – Błagam, kontynuuj. Chcę już dojść, błagam.

– Skarbie, dopiero zaczynamy zabawę – szepnął mu do ucha Louis i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Penis Harry'ego znajdywał się tuż u wejścia Louisa, ale szatyn jeszcze nie pozwolił mu na żadne ruchy. Usadowił się wygodnie trochę ponad kroczem ukochanego i zdjął mu opaskę. Harry przez chwilę mrugał, potrzebując chwili, aby przyzwyczaić się do panującego półmroku. Kiedy jego oczy w końcu skupiły się na Louisie, szatyn dostrzegł w nich tak wiele różnych emocji, ale przede wszystkim frustrację i podniecenie wymieszane ze złością. – Podoba ci się to co widzisz? – spytał Louis, jego spocone ciało ocierało się o to należące do Harry'ego, a błękitne oczy błagały o uwagę

– Kurwa, tak, tak! Podoba – wyrzucił Harry, po raz kolejny próbując wyswobodzić się z kajdanek. Był tak strasznie spragniony poczucia skóry Louisa pod swoimi opuszkami palców, tak bardzo potrzebował go dotknąć. – Zdejmij ze mnie te kajdanki!

– Przecież widzę, że ci się podoba – Louis uśmiechnął się prowokacyjne i złożył głośnego całusa na czole Harry'ego, leciutko zahaczając przy tym o jego usta. Bez żadnej zapowiedzi opadł na penisa Harry'ego, od razu biorąc go całego w siebie. Z ust obu wydobył się równoczesny jęk, Louis popatrzył w oczy zdesperowanego Harry'ego i podniósł się, aby za chwilę ponownie na niego opaść.

Początkowo jego ruchy były powolne, zupełnie tak jakby drażnił się z Harrym, chciał mu pokazać kto tutaj rządzi, ale po pewnym czasie zaczęło mu się to nudzić, więc przyspieszył swoich ruchów. Wyprostował swoje plecy, a ręce ułożył na barkach Harry'ego, jego ciało lepiło się do kędzierzawego, ale żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Harry wchodził w niego tak głęboko, że pośladki Louisa uderzały o uda młodszego, doprowadzając go do szału. 

Louis wyginał swoje plecy w łuk, wyciągając swoją klatką piersiową w kierunku Harry'ego, a on był tak, tak blisko, ale nie mógł go dotknąć, nie mógł go nawet pocałować czy zostawić śladów na jego pięknym brzuchu. Z ust Tomlinsona wydobywały się najpiękniejsze jęki jakie Harry słyszał, a gdy starszy zabrał swoją dłoń z barku kędzierzawego, aby poprawić grzywkę – młodszy myślał, że rozwali całą ramę łóżka tylko po to, aby dotknąć Louisa. Wziąć go w swoje objęcia i zająć się nim, mieć z powrotem kontrolę.

Jednak Louis był daleko od oddania władzy Harry'emu. Podskakiwał na udach ukochanego, nie robiąc sobie nic z desperacji, którą widział w jego oczach. Doskonale wiedział, że Harry'emu podoba się jego zachowanie – prowokacyjne i pewne siebie. Utwierdzały go w tym ciągłe jęki Harry'ego.

– Kurwa, lubisz to, prawda? – wyrzucił z siebie Harry, wyrzucając biodra w górę i łącząc się w połowie drogi z Louisem, wyduszając z niego głośny jęk. – Lubisz to? Zachowywać się jak mała szmata? – Louis posłał mu kolejny prowokacyjny uśmiech.

– Lubię – odparł i bez ostrzeżenia wstał z penisa Harry'ego, aby odwrócić się tyłem do niego i dać mu idealny widok na jego pośladki. Później ponownie opadł na penisa Harry'ego i zaczął jęczeć głośniej niż kiedykolwiek, a Harry mógł tylko patrzeć jak jego członek zanurza się we wnętrzu Louisa z dokładnie taką prędkością, jaką on sobie wybrał. Harry nie mógł zrobić kompletnie nic, ponieważ teraz Louis przytrzymywał również jego nogi, ograniczając tym ruchy bioder.

– Louis, zdejmij ze mnie te cholerne kajdanki – wysapał Harry, obserwując jak jędrne pośladki Louisa uderzają o jego miednicę. Mężczyzna naprzemiennie przyspieszał swoich ruchów, aby chwilę później spowolnić je, doprowadzając tym Harry'ego do szału.

– Skarbie, ciesz się momentem, bo te kajdanki nigdzie nie idą – powiedział Louis najsłodszym z możliwych głosów i wygiął swoje plecy w łuk, odchylając głowę do tyłu tak, że Harry widział jego profil.

Doprowadzało go do szału to, że mógł tylko widzieć jak usta Louisa otwierają się, ale nie mógł tam włożyć swoich palców. Frustrowało go to, że każdy jęk doprowadzał go na skraj, ale wtedy Louis specjalnie spowalniał albo całkowicie się zatrzymywał. Harry doskonale czuł jak cały jego penis pulsuje, miał wrażenie, że jeszcze nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie był tak twardy. Louis kompletnie nic sobie z tego nie robił. Co jakiś czas posyłał mu zalotne spojrzenia i poprawiał grzywkę, ale jego buzia głównie zajęta była jęczeniem i skomleniem. 

– Louis... – Harry rwał się w kajdankach, Louis nawet przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy łóżko aby na pewno to wytrzyma, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma się czym martwić. – Louis, kurwa, rozepnij mnie i pozwól mi to dokończyć – ta myśl na chwilę utknęła w jego głowie, ale później jedynie pokiwał głową na nie.

– Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany? – zachichotał po czym wypiął się jeszcze bardziej w stronę Harry'ego, dając mu idealny obraz na swoje pośladki i penisa zanurzającego się w Louisie.

– Kurwa, jestem! – Louis zachichotał, po czym wydał z siebie głośny jęk i wygiął swoje plecy.

Harry jeszcze przez chwilę szarpał się z kajdankami, ale w końcu odpuścił. Louis mocno przytrzymywał jego nogi, więc ruchy biodrami również miał ograniczone, a gdy już czuł jak jego penis pulsuje i znajome ciepło budowało się w jego podbrzuszu – Louis ponownie zwalniał. Z kolei Louis bardzo cieszył się momentem, podobało mu się to, że w końcu on miał trochę władzy i podobała mu się desperacja Harry'ego, frustracja, którą w nim budował. Podobało mu się to, z jakim pożądaniem Harry na niego patrzył, jakby na świecie był tylko on i doskonale wiedział, że może mu pokazać całego siebie, że może wyginać się i głośno krzyczeć, jęczeć jego imię, bo to był jego Harry, który za nic w świecie by go nie oceniał. Tak więc Louis kontynuował swoje przedstawienie i wiedział na jakim skraju trzyma Harry'ego, wiedział, że Harry jest na skraju od czasu gdy jego penis znajdywał się w ustach Louisa, ale chciał go przetrzymać jeszcze chwilę, delektował się tą minimalną władzą jaką posiadał.

W pewnym momencie Louis zaczął poruszać się naprawdę rytmicznie, dając nadzieje Harry'emu na to, że w końcu uda mu się dojść. Zgrabnie opadał i wznosił się do góry, rzucając Harry'emu jedynie zalotne spojrzenia, mrugając swoimi długimi rzęsami oraz wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie zadowolenia. Harry czuł jak tętno znów mu przyspiesza, a jego penis jest gotów w końcu skończyć we wnętrzu Louisa, starczyłoby jedno pchnięcie i Harry zostałby popchnięty na skraj, ale Louis nie opadł z powrotem na biodra Harry'ego, więc zamknięte oczy kędzierzawego rozwarły się w geście irytacji i spojrzały z wyrzutem oraz frustracją na Louisa. Ten natomiast podniósł się z penisa i uklęknął na łóżku, tuż obok twarzy Harry'ego, przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego twarz, jakby zapamiętywał każdą zmarszczkę. 

– Kurwa, Louis! – w końcu Harry wybuchł. – Błagam, ja muszę dojść. Pozwól mi dojść, jestem na skraju, błagam – ale Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się i powędrował ustami aż do szyi Harry'ego, zasysając się na skórze i tworząc fioletowo-czerwone malinki. Później zjechał swoimi różowymi ustami niżej, do torsu i tam również pozostawił ślad po sobie. – Louis, to nie jest zabawne... przysięgam, że gdy ściągniesz mi te kajdanki to...

– Może nie ściągnę? – Louis zachichotał.

– W końcu będziesz musiał – wycedził Harry – a wtedy współczuje twojemu tyłkowi – Louis uśmiechnął się na słowa Harry'ego, nie zawracając sobie nimi głowy. Ponownie usiadł okrakiem na Harrym, tym razem twarzą do niego, i zaczął ruszać pośladkami po penisie kędzierzawego, doprowadzając go do wściekłości. Bawił się Harrym, nie interesowało go to, czego on chciał. To on miał władze i on decydował kiedy Harry w niego wejdzie i czy w ogóle. Kolejne parę minut drażnił się z nim, zostawiał malinki na jego ciele i przejeżdżał jego pulsującym penisem po swoim wejściu, aż w końcu nabił się na niego. Twarz Harry'ego wykrzywiła się w euforii, a z jego ust wydobył się głośny jęk.

Początkowo Louis był powolny, z gracją unosił się i opadał, nie słuchał kolejnych błagań Harry'ego o przyspieszenie. Podobało mu się jak trzymał swojego chłopaka na skraju wytrzymałości. W końcu jednak on sam poczuł niesamowitą frustrację, więc przyspieszył, tym razem nic nie powstrzymywało bioder Harry'ego, więc młodszy unosił się i opadał naprzemiennie z Louisem, spotykając się z nim w połowie drogi. Louis jeździł dłońmi po całym torsie Harry'ego, wbijał w niego paznokcie i zostawiał krwawe ślady, kędzierzawy głośno sapał i wykrzykiwał imię starszego. 

Louis poprawił grzywkę i spojrzał na Harry'ego z pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, wiedział, że to był dobry pomysł i im obu się spodoba, więc kontynuował ujeżdżanie Harry'ego, bo uznał, że zasłużył na nagrodę, że już nacieszył się dominacją nad nim i może pozwolić im obu dojść. Jego penis również był cały czerwony i twardy jak nigdy, jeden dotyk i Louis był pewien, że by doszedł. Chciał jednak poczekać na Harry'ego, więc maksymalnie przyspieszył swoich ruchów, a gdy twarz ukochanego zaczęła wykrzywiać się w znanym mu dobrze grymasie dotknął swojego penisa. 

– Nie dotykaj się! – rozkazał zasapany Harry. – Dojdź bez tego, kotku – powiedział to tak, jakby to było swego rodzaju wyzwanie, więc Louis maksymalnie skupił się i wygiął plecy do tyłu, odchylając głowę i ukazując swoją szyję w taki sposób, że Harry chciał się na nią rzucić i zostawić milion śladów.

– Kurwa! – Harry głośno krzyknął, a chwilę później wydobył się z niego przeciągły jęk. Louis uwielbiał ten dźwięk, ale na skraj popchnęło go ostatnie pchnięcie Harry'ego, a później uczucie ciepłego płynu zalewającego jego wnętrze.

– Och! – krzyknął Louis, dochodząc mocno na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.

Oczy szatyna były przymknięte, usta lekko otworzone, a głowa odchylona do tyłu. Harry zdecydował, że nigdy wcześniej nie widział czegoś równie pięknego. Louis potrzebował chwili, ale w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost na kędzierzawego, który patrzył na niego z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Przez chwilę mieli swój moment, ale wtedy Louis jakby przypomniał sobie, że Harry wciąż jest przypięty do łóżka i nie ma za dużej szansy na ruszenie się, więc delikatnie zszedł z jego penisa i udał się do ramy łóżka, aby odpiąć jego kajdanki. Kiedy Harry w końcu się wyswobodził, jego nadgarstki były sine od wyrywania się. Louis spojrzał na niego przepraszająco.

– Um... twoje nadgarstki... przepraszam – powiedział, kładąc się u boku Harry'ego.

– Nic się nie stało – odparł Harry, masując skórę przy dłoniach. – Twoje nieraz wyglądały gorzej. Pamiętasz jak używaliśmy metalowych, a nie tych z futerkiem? – spytał. Louis przytaknął mu.

– Um... więc nie jesteś zły ani nic? Między nami wciąż okej? Nie przesadziłem? – szatyn był pewien obaw.

– Och, oczywiście, że jest w porządku! Choć twój tyłek i tak jutro będzie w gorszym stanie.

Louis uśmiechnął się, a Harry odwzajemnił gest. Nie był ani trochę zły, może jedynie na myśl o tym, że chciał temu odmówić i nawet nie spróbować. Spełnienie w oczach Louisa było wszystkim czego potrzebował, poza tym jemu samemu też się podobało. Czasem jednak mógł stracić kontrolę w łóżku i oddać ją Louisowi, zwłaszcza jeśli obu sprawiało to taką satysfakcję. 

– Powtórzymy to? – zapytał Harry, Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

– Chcesz?

– Oczywiście! – przyznał kędzierzawy. – Nie podobało ci się?

– Głupie pytanie... – Louis wywrócił oczami – ale nie sądziłem, że tobie się podobało. Kocham cię – wyszeptał Louis.

– Ja ciebie też – odparł Harry.

Harry przytulił Louisa mocniej do swojego boku, chwilę później mężczyzna już spał. Harry pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, wyciągnął mokre chusteczki z szuflady obok i wytarł ich obu, decydując, że jutro wezmą wspólny prysznic i wypiorą pościel. Dziś należało im się dużo snu. Harry zdecydował też, że jutro nie idą do Bena na obiad, kędzierzawy miał w głowie o wiele ciekawsze plany niż przyjacielskie spotkanie. Z tą myślą mężczyzna ułożył się u boku Louisa i w przeciągu kilku sekund zasnął.


End file.
